LOVE
by la fleur d'or
Summary: If you LOVE, SuzuLulu you will adore this! It's an action-packed set of stories that will either leave you laughing, blushing or going, awwwwwwwww. A must-read for all you yaoi fangirls and boys!
1. Morningwood in the shower

**A/N:**Okay, so this is one of my first few stories. It's just a small one-shot, because I suddenly had this inspirational idea about Lelouch and Suzaku in the shower together! Haha, but yeah, I hope you like it!! Oh, almost forgot. I'm thinking about doing a whole set of Suzu/Lulu one-shots all in this same story. If you do end up reading this, tell me what you think please! And review, that's very very important that you do that.

**Warnings:**Umm, nothing really seriously hardcore in here guys. No sex, just sorta smut, and oh, morning wood! And probably forced molestation or something along those lines....

**Ratings:** M all the way. Just in case right...

**Pairings:**SuzuxLulu of course!

**Genres:**Ummm, I'm gonna go with romance. ??

**Disclaimer:**Haha, if I owned Code Geass... hmm, the things I could do... but sadly, I dunnot own it, and I will not ever own it :(

* * *

Lelouch gulped. Suzaku smirked sexily as he inched himself, if possible, closer to the blushing-naked-sexy boy. Both teens were in the shower - the violet-eyed boy being pressed into the tiled wall by a very horny, and scary Suzaku who had just interrupted his comrades shower by coming and shoving his very large erection into the raven's stomach and trapping him in-between his arms. Lelouch said, blushing furiously, "What are you-"

"Shh…" Suzaku whispered into his ear. He meshed their faces together and rubbed his hands down Lelouch's body; first going over pert nipples - to the pretty boy's slender waist - to sliding tan hands around his milky thighs and finally giving his ass a nice squeeze. Throughout this, Lelouch was surprised at how he was gasping and whimpering like a shy schoolgirl as his ass was violated by his best friend. Suzaku sighed then, in relief, and hot white liquid drenched down, mixing soon with the water, against Lelouch's stomach. The brunette removed his hands from Lelouch and places his palms flat against the shower wall. He hung his head for a moment. Lelouch's whole face and body burned red.

"Morning wood," was all Suzaku had said before he left the room with a deep chuckle, leaving Lelouch in a very frantic and aroused state.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hehe _.... I admit Lelouch did seem a little OOC, because some of you may think he would have shooed Suzaku out of that shower, but I, however, feel that a part of Lelouch is very shy and submitting when he's faced with, unspeakable actions And I intend to show that side. _*evil laughter*_

Please review! :D It makes me feel good about my stoires when you do! If I don't get reviews, I feel like I'm a horrible writer. hehe. Please tell me I'm not!!??

**xxx**


	2. Mayonnaise

**A/N:**So here we go again guys. I hope you enjoyed the first story, though it was short. And if you didn't, you should like this one. Like I mentioned, none of these stories are connected. So if you were planning on finding out what happened after Lelouch was molested in the shower, then yer outta luck, and you might as well just go dream about it or something. But, for the ones who like my stuff so far, please enjoy, a little taste of what I call, mayonnaise. Oh yes, and, thank you very much for reviews, and putting me on alert also!! I love you all.

**Warnings:** flirting, kissing, fighting ...oh yes! extreme use of mayonnaise...

**Disclaimer:**Mes owns nussing.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ne, Lelouch, where did you put the mayonnaise?"

"What?" Said boy came into the kitchen to his apartment, buttoning up his shirt. He looked at Suzaku, searching through his cupboards.

"The mayonnaise." The brunette repeated point blankly. He simply looked at his schoolmate. "Where is it?"

Lelouch blinked. "Umm, it should be in the fridge, did you check there?" He didn't bother to ask why Suzaku was looking for mayonnaise at the moment, considering it was 7:40 in the morning! Suzaku had come to pick Lelouch up so they could walk to school together.

Suzaku went back to his rifling into someone else's cupboards. "Of course I did. And, it's not there. Usually, mayonnaise is in the fridge right?" He sighed and turned around with a hopeless look on his face.

"Hmmm…" the violet-eyed teen put his index finger to his chin in thought. Suddenly he had an idea! "Did you check under the sink?" He said this as if it was the most commonest thing in the world; to look under a sink for mayonnaise that is.

Suzaku raised his brows. "No," was all he said.

Lelouch walked forward. He opened the doors to the cabinet underneath the sink while he talked, "Sometimes I forget to put it away in the right place when I use it." Though this was a lie, Suzaku didn't know. The real truth was, that C.C. always kept it there to find it easier when she wanted to eat it with her pizza. Lelouch's body was half-way in the cabinet, rifling through all the junk in there while Suzaku was left standing behind him, enjoying the view. The brunette grinned, his eyes glued to the other's cute little bottom. "Oh, found it!" Suzaku tore his gaze away suddenly and stepped back as Lelouch came out of the cupboard, holding the mayonnaise in his hand.

"Ah, yes, thank you," Suzaku smiled kindly and held his hand out to retrieve the condiment.

Lelouch said, "let me open it first. It's kind of tricky-" his own sentence was cut off as he grunted and heaved to pry the screw lid from the jar.

Suzaku held back a laugh. Poor cute Lelouch, he thought. "Here, let me help you with that," he told the boy, taking the mayonnaise from him.

Lelouch harrumphed and folded his arms against his chest while watching Suzaku also fail at opening the large jar. This time, it was Lelouch who had to laugh. Suzaku grunted and pulled the best he could. "Shut up," he said to the hysterical boy, who usually wouldn't laugh that much. In a way, it made Suzaku smile. He sighed, "like you could do better…"

Lelouch cleared his throat and put both hands on his hips. He replied, "well, actually, I think I know of a better way to open that jar."

Struck with curiosity, the brunette retorted, "and what would that be?"

Lelouch didn't reply but left the room calmly. Suzaku stared after him, his eyebrows raised. It was quiet for a few seconds, then a loud thud shook him just as a loud "yowl," came after it. Finally, Lelouch re-entered the kitchen, this time, carrying a large hammer. It wasn't until the boy had raised the tool over the mayonnaise lid that Suzaku registered in his mind what he was planning to do.

"No, Lelouch!" Suzaku rescued the mayonnaise just in the knick of time. He clutched it in his arms and backed against the wall, safe and away from an irritated and slightly crazy Lelouch.

"Hey, what're you doing? I was just about to open it!"

"What the hell kind of way was that to open a mayonnaise jar!"

"Well, obviously, you don't know how else to get it open!"

The teenagers glared daggers at each other from across the room. Then, Lelouch decided it was time to attack. He leaped for Suzaku in a mad dash for the mayonnaise. Soon the both of them were thrashing and bashing around the kitchen, rolling around trying to gain control over the poor, poor, condiment that probably wasn't really worth all the fuss. They hit the table pretty hard and that sent the jar rolling - rolling - rolling across the white tile floor. Emerald and Amethyst orbs went after it. Then they turned to look into each other's eyes, and… erupted into fits of laughter. Suzaku couldn't help but admire his friend's smiling face. He really hadn't seen that kind of emotion in a long time… probably not since they were kids. Lelouch noticed he was looking and blushed a bit. It was then they realized that they were awfully close; with the violet-eyed boy lying atop the other. They laughed nervously.

Lelouch interrupted the awkward silence, "umm, I'll just go over here…" he got up off of Suzaku and stood up, brushing off his clothes. The brunette stood up after the other. They looked at each other, wondering what to do next. "Well, I guess I should try to see if it'll open now…"

"Haha, yeah!" Suzaku laughed, ruffling the back of his head with his hand. He watched as the other teen brought over the jar and stood before him once again.

Lelouch placed his pale hand over the lid and looked up at Suzaku for approval. He nodded, and then Lelouch turned the lid. With a loud 'pop!' the lid flew off and remnants of mayonnaise flew everywhere. It stuck to their faces and shirts and splattered all over the kitchen walls.

Amethyst eyes widened, as did Suzaku's emerald eyes. They stared at each other's faces, splattered with white gunk. Suzaku was the first one to blush, then seeing this, Lelouch turned beet red and looked away. Just what was his friend thinking? He wondered to himself.

Unaware to Lelouch, Suzaku was thinking how naughty his friend looked with a sticky white substance dripping from his chin and mouth. He had turned red due to his own dirty thoughts about such a sight, in fact, such a thought that Lelouch would even have that kind of _stuff_ dripping down his erotic face… Suzaku forced away the thought and laughed. He splayed his fingers against his own face and wiped off a section of the mayonnaise coating his cheek. Lelouch watched him, curious about the sudden movement. And to his shock, the boy licked the mayonnaise from a finger.

"How can you eat that stuff!?" Lelouch shrieked. Suzaku chuckled, his eyes lighting up.

"What's wrong, it's good, isn't it?" he advanced towards the blushing teenager.

"O-of course it isn't!" Lelouch protested. He stepped back a little. What was Suzaku doing?

"Aww, c'mon, Lelouch, you don't know what you're saying. Why don't you try it?" He held up his hand and shoved it in said boy's face. "It tastes delicious!" he assured.

"N-no!" Lelouch shoved the hand away. "I won't, and it does not." He harrumphed once more, and folded arms against his chest, his eyes shut as if he didn't even want to look at the latter.

The brunette chuckled. He would have just loved if the stubborn prince would stop being so stubborn for once and just tried the condiment like he had said. The image of Lelouch, licking the white substance from his fingers turned him on more than anything. What he would do to see that! Oh, but now, he had a better idea! Suzaku leaned forward. He extended his tongue and traced it along Lelouch's pink cheek.

Suddenly, the violet-haired teen looked at Suzaku, horrified, his jaw agape, his face turning even more red. Did Suzaku just lick him?!

The brunette took this as an opening and entered his tongue into Lelouch's mouth. With a gasp, the other boy fought to push Suzaku off of him but his wrists were held back against the wall as his body was also imprisoned. Furiously and red-faced, he had to stand back to such torture as Suzaku's slick tongue swept all around inside his wet cavern. Lelouch emitted a foreign nose from his throat. It felt so weird! Having his best friend's mouth on his… it sort of felt… good, aside from the stomach-wrenching taste of mayonnaise. And then suddenly Lelouch was kissing him back. His own tongue entangling into the latter's. Drool mixed in with mayonnaise leaked down their mouths.

Suzaku couldn't believe Lelouch was kissing him back! He was so happy. Because god… Lelouch's lips tasted so good! When he could feel that both of them needed to come up for air, Suzaku pulled back, dropping the other's wrists. He looked at the blushing beauty smugly, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Now, didn't that taste good Lelouch?"

Said boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and responded, "of course not. It was horrible." He turned away, pretending not to notice Suzaku chuckling. He caught the time on the stove and gasped. "It's half past eight! We're late for class!" he gasped, then narrowed his eyes at the teenager still smiling in front of him. "It's thanks to you and your mayonnaise stunt," he scowled.

"Well, guess, we should start cleaning this up then…" Suzaku sighed, looking at the mess. He didn't mind the fact that they were late, instead thinking of how wonderful it was that he got to spend a little more time with Lelouch. This made him smile his trademark smile.

Lelouch noticed his smiling friend and sighed also. "Guess it can't be helped then…"

The two got to work cleaning up the mayonnaise disaster together. In the middle of working, Lelouch stopped to ask, "Ne, Suzaku, why did you need the mayonnaise this early in the morning in the first place?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see the ingredients on the label. You see, they said on the news that some kinds of mayonnaise were becoming toxic, so-"

Lelouch didn't pay attention to the last part of Suzaku's sentence, because it was at that moment that he hung his head down and sighed, a dark aura creating around him. He was blushing full red from his neck to his face. All that! Just to read some stupid ingredients on a mayonnaise jar?! His hands made into fists and his nails clutched at his knuckles. Suzaku would pay! Oh, he would pay dearly!

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, how'd you like it? I thought, I kinda did a good job with the whole awkwardness between the two of them. And yes, I just had to add the part where Suzaku was checking out Lulu's ass XD The Fight part was kinda funny for me to write too. I thought it hilarious that Lelouch would jump at Suzaku. I'm not to sure, but I think that's what the real Lelouch would do sometimes...

**&&**

Oh yeah, another thing, okay so... I don't really know if mayonnaise will expolde in your face after it's thrown around a bit, but I'm not willing to take any chances. That stuff is gross XP But if you wanna try it, by my guest. And oh yeah, when you do, give me the dirty details will ya? Review, alert me, all that good stuff, please, and I'll love you forevers! Until next time, as the Italian's say,

_**Chow!**_

**xxx**


	3. School is a place for learning

**A/N:**To start off, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! You guys are cool :D And to some of my new readers (if you're there) please love this story to the extent that you will review! Also, I changed the story name again. If you were confused about it, there's the explanation. Hah, the previous name was very unsatisfying. So, hope you like/love this new chapter.

**Warnings:**Major stuff goin on here guys... Blowjob alert, masturbation & for you softies, a little smut, but look closely, or you'll miss it XD

**Disclaimer:**I dunnot own Milly, nor Suzaku, nor Lelouch, nor there schools or their schools' bathroom. Or toilet.

* * *

Suzaku excused himself from class and made his way to the men's bathroom. He sighed as he pushed open the door. Today was so boring. And the reason being - Lelouch hadn't come to morning classes. The brunette thought he knew why, so he texted Lelouch. And he hadn't gotten a reply yet. The soldier was debating whether to go to the Prince's apartment and check on him, but with Milly tailing behind him all throughout the day, he couldn't even leave. She had looked suspicious during class, and kept staring at Suzaku with an evil glint in her eyes. The brunette could only shudder before he made an escape to the restroom. And surprise surprise, who did he find but Lelouch v. Lamperouge himself in the bathroom!

Suzaku grinned when the violet-eyed teen noticed him. Lelouch flushed, struggling with the zipper on his pants. He looked down at his feet. Suzaku walked towards him, and peered over his shoulder. Lelouch stopped pulling his zipper down as Suzaku's breath came out hot and heavy on his neck.

"What's wrong Lelouch? Why did you stop?"

Lelouch didn't answer, his face heated up. "_Aww_, is the little princess embarrassed?" Suzaku chuckled. He set a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm not going to do anything to you." Lelouch sighed in relief. In his mind, the soldier thought, _'yet.'_He faced the urinal next to Lelouch, zipped down his pants and took out his dick to began his business, whistling while he relieved himself.

The dark-haired teen had too started again, but he couldn't stop himself from looking at Suzaku. _He was whistling for god's sakes!_And touching his dick, just after touching Lelouch too… Somehow Lelouch felt weird. Knowing that Suzaku had just last night put his _thing _inside of Lelouch, and was now… touching it so freely in the bathroom… Lelouch felt his face go red. Then, Suzaku caught him staring and he looked away. But not before the other teen gave him cocky grin. Holding his own, Lelouch gave a shudder when he heard Suzaku's voice.

"Hey, Lelouch…" Said person's breath caught in his throat. He didn't dare look up at Suzaku. "Could it be, you weren't in class because you were too embarrassed to face me?"

Lelouch's eyes widened. He looked up. "No, th-that's not it!"

"Oh?" Suzaku raised his brows. Lelouch flushed. "Then what?"

Lelouch suddenly narrowed his eyes. Why was he letting Suzaku get the better of him all of a sudden? Making him blush and fidget like a girl! Ugh. It disgusted Lelouch to no end. He most certainly was not a girl. "You should know, of all people!" the boy replied, turning away from Suzaku. He zipped his pants back up and meant to leave but Suzaku grabbed his arm. With his hand… his right hand… the hand he'd touched his penis with!

Lelouch's eyes widened and he pulled away. "Get that thing away from me!" he screeched to Suzaku who hadn't even bothered to put his business back inside his pants before facing Lelouch.

Suzaku laughed. "You mean this?" he picked up his cock and flaunted it at Lelouch. "It's nothing you haven't seen before right, Lulu."

The amethyst-eyed teen found himself backing into one of the toilet stalls as Suzaku advanced on him. "You… don't call me that," Lelouch said, his voice shaky. He sat back on the toilet, looking up at the grinning teen in the doorway.

"Hehe, you're so cute Lelouch. If you could only see your face right now…" Suzaku said. His voice was strange and husky… just how it had been last night. Lelouch couldn't help himself then as he peeked a look at the tan boy's body. His face looked so sensual, Lelouch felt embarrassed for looking. His collar was open just a bit, giving all who wanted to see, a sexy view of his collarbone. And the buttons on his jacket were undone, not to mention his pants were also undone, and his long and hard cock was in his moving hands. Wait-what?! Lelouch's eyes widened. It was then that he saw, that Suzaku was masturbating right in front of him. Of course, that explained it all! His husky breaths, his erotic face.

Lelouch turned a deep shade of red. He looked away timidly. He felt his own cock become aroused. He shifted on the toilet seat. "Why are you doing such a thing… in front of me even…" he mumbled shyly. "Have you no shame…?"

Suzaku spoke with ragged breaths. His green eyes were filled with lust, solely focused on Lelouch's blushing face. "Because you're so sexy Lelouch… Of course, I can't help it."

Lelouch felt his body getting hot. He tugged at his jacket collar and gulped. He couldn't tear his eyes away from such an erotic sight. Tan hands sliding up and down on Suzaku's own large cock. It turned Lelouch on more than anything. And it also, made the prince think that somehow, Suzaku needed him - to fulfill his desires yes, but even that was enough to swoon the dark-haired boy. He suddenly felt himself reach out and grab his friend's dick, now sitting up closely to the brunette. Suzaku let out a sigh of relief. He placed his hands on top Lelouch's head, fingers entwining in the silky dark locks.

"I was wondering when you'd do that…" Suzaku said. His eyes were closed as he waited.

Lelouch arched up his friend's (lovers?)member, receiving a grunt as he did so. The amethyst eyed teen continued what Suzaku had been doing, instead with more gentle and inexperienced hands. Lelouch himself had never done anything with his own penis, so he really didn't know how to give a hand job. But he had watched Suzaku and was sure he knew now. Then, without warning, Suzaku thrust Lelouch's head against his aroused length and said in a husky voice, "hey, put your mouth to use." Lelouch's nose was thrust right into Suzkau's long and dark brown pubic hairs. They had a manly scent to them; musky and sweaty & very _intoxicating_. Although this disgusted Lelouch, it made him more turned on. Also the fact that the tanned boy's unit was pressed against his cheek. Was it abnormal to like being treated roughly, and by a guy no less? Lelouch pulled back a little and did as he was told.

It felt weird at first; having something so colossal in his mouth that he wasn't really sure that it could fit; or how it could fit in the first place. And it was so slippery, and hard, not really squishy. Lelouch daren't bite it for it didn't really seem like Suzaku would enjoy that. Speaking of… Lelouch looked up at his classmate. His face was giving off pure bliss, eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his lips.

Of course it had only been a fantasy of Suzaku's for Lelouch to take him in his mouth and suck him off good. It was only by coincidence that in those dreams they were also in the bathrooms at school, and not to mention the most erotic ones where Lulu was underneath Suzaku's desk. This made the brunette smirk. He frowned however when he felt nothing being done on his cock. He looked down at the boy servicing him. "Lelouch," he said curiously.

The dark-haired boy blushed and looked away from his friend. He continued his task; suckling and licking at the treat in his mouth as if it were actually candy. This time, sounds of approval came out of Suzaku's mouth. Then he was moaning, loud and pleasurable. Lelouch feared that someone would hear them. However, he didn't stop. He felt his arousal twitch inside his pants and reached down there to arrange his pants. While sucking on Suzaku's dick, he gently massaged his own.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku was panting his name! "Oh, gods Lelouch…" he moaned again, panting and breathing heavily. His fingers tugged at the amethyst eyed-teen's hair more roughly. This surprisingly made Lelouch feel very passionate. His heartbeat quickened from the excitement. Suzaku Kururugi was actually saying his name in the moment of his arousal! "Oh- oh my god!" He was crying out again.

Suzaku could feel himself about to come. He gripped Lelouch's head and moaned as he did so, shooting hot white cum deep into the boy's unprepared mouth. At the same time, the dark-haired teen had just come in his own pants! Lelouch didn't know what to do when Suzaku's _stuff_was suddenly in his mouth. Should he spit it out? Or should he swallow it? The liquid was burning his throat. Not to mention his boxers were wet. He was panicking thoroughly when Suzaku said in a husky voice, "drink it." So he did so. And with a gulp after, he discontinued his services and sat back on the toilet seat, coughing and retching.

Suzaku had a long sigh as he finally opened his emerald eyes and looked down at Lelouch. He smirked. "Thanks babe," was all he said before putting his length back into his jeans and walking away. Lelouch didn't bother looking after him. He just sat there, relishing the taste of his best-friend's cum in his throat. He stuck out to tongue and grimaced. It was too sour. He heard a door swing open and then slam shut, and the prince found himself turning red in disgust.

Suzaku had used him, again! He hadn't even bothered to think about Lelouch's own needs and now - just leaves him there with his pants soiled! No, not this time he wouldn't! Lelouch ran out of the bathroom stall and flung open the door.

"SUZAKU!" he just about shouted as he was about to tear down the empty hallway. However, he stopped and stared when he realized that said boy was simply leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door, smiling at him, looking all smug.

"Yes, Lelouch?" he asked, cocking his head innocently.

Lelouch blushed mad red. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that he didn't know what to say.

Emerald eyes searched amethyst orbs silently. Silence was shared between them. Until Suzaku spoke. "Come with me," he said, and held out his hand blankly. Lelouch's face softened. He stepped towards Suzaku and placed his own hand in the other teens. **Suzaku led him down the long hallway, Lelouch quietly pondering, (his heart pounding loudly) if he should refer to Kururugi as his "boyfriend" or not_._**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N:**So far so good, I think? Hahah, I'm wondering, if anyone caught that bit of smut there at the end. Was it suitable for such a naughty little fanfic? :} Ah but, it is still very good, I think, still. So, you know the drill, **review**, **alert**, **favorite me** (which i will love you forever if you do) **rate**, blah, blah, blah. And please, please, please, praise my work. Also, I'd like to know what my readers thought about Suzaku's pubic hairs? Did I describe them well enough?

**xxx**


	4. Phone sex and I love you's

**A/N:** I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait!! :(( please forgives meeeeeee!! I've just been out of ideas lately....and inspiration -_- plus it's been hectic since i've got schoolwork up the butt! ahahahaha! but i've got it all back! :D the inspiration i mean. lol. so anyways, please love this fic, OR NOT. but i hope you do, and if you do, REVIEW ;D and even if ya don't ya know. s'all good with me. Btw I think you all will know the setting of this story. If ya don't... TOO BAD!

**Warnings:** phone sex, suzaku being disappointed.... (awwww, don't hate me!)

* * *

"Lelouch, oh gods Lulu..." Suzaku moaned in pleasure, stroking himself with one hand and holding his cell phone in the other. He finished and came with a grunt, all over his bedsheets. His breathing was hard and heavy.

Lelouch flushed at the sounds his companion was making. If only he could see Suzaku now... he could imagine what he looked like, since he's seen him several times before like this. Of course this was different. They had been having phone sex ever since Suzaku left and Lelouch really didn't look forward to it. Well... he would, for Suzaku's sake... but frankly, Lelouch got no pleasure from it like his better half. Although he didn't have the heart to tell him. Lelouch listened into the phone. "Suzaku?" He thought he heard him say his name.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku sighed. He fell back onto his bed. He felt pathetic; getting pleasure from something his boyfriend wasn't enjoying. Suzaku wasn't stupid. And Lelouch wasn't very good at hiding things. "We don't have to do this you know?"

"What are you talking about Suzaku? I want to; I like this."

"No you don't. Lelouch-" he interrupted the other boy before he could say anything-"I know I'm the only one getting anything out of it."

Lelouch sighed sadly. He never thought he would be able to say such a thing, and yet... he had to. "Suzaku... I'm sorry... its just... god, I miss you so much."

Suzaku felt his heart wrench when he heard this. Lelouch sounded like he could cry. "Lulu... I miss you too." He heard a quiet sob. "I think about you everyday and gods how i wish you were here with me... Sometimes I get so lonely..."

Lelouch sighed, wiping the tear from his face. It would do no good to cry like this. "I'm sorry, this must be a burden to you..."

"No, Lelouch don't ever think that, It's not. I'm actually glad you cried... It does mean you miss me right?" he smiled on the other end. "I love you Lelouch."

Lelouch's heart burst at those words. Suzaku was so sweet and caring. He always told the other he loved him. And Lelouch never really did. For once he wanted to. Because maybe Suzaku didn't know... but Lelouch did love him back. "Suzaku, I-I..." he gulped, his voice shook. He was trembling.

Emerald eyes widened on the other line. Suzaku felt his face flush. "Lelu..."

"I...I lo-" Lelouch's words suddenly halted. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Suzaku was too nice to say he was disappointed. He was in love, and like always, love takes time. So he would wait for Lelouch. "It's okay, Lelouch, you don't have to say it just yet. I know you're not ready."

The amethyst eyed teen felt like slapping himself in the face. He was so stupid! He must have hurt Suzaku.

"But, hey, I have to get up early tomorrow, so... goodnight." Suzaku smiled on the end, feeling all warm inside from having talked to his lover.

"Goodnight Suzaku, sleep good." Was that all he could say!? God, he was pathetic! He ends up with the most nicest boyfriend in the world and he can't even tell him he loves him! Lelouch was pure evil, he could admit it. Once they both hung up he poured his head into his hands and beat himself up on the inside.

A vibrating sound shook him out of it. He looked to the source; his cell phone which was glowing bright blue. Lelouch looked at it. His eyes widened. It was a text. From Suzaku. His fingers shook. Was he about to break up with him? Say he never wanted to see him again and leave him for good? He couldn't imagine a life without the other. Slowly he opened the text.

_Lelu, i jus wanna say idc how long it takes 4 u to say it back. as long as ur mine it doesnt matter if you say it at all. so plz dont beat urself up about it._

Lelouch had to smile. He found himself laughing at his boyfriends stupidity. Who would be in a relationship like that? Answer= Suzaku would. Because he's just to nice for his own good. Lelouch would have to tell him off tomorrow night for being such a bad lover. And he smiled just thinking about it.

Maybe he could tell that idiot he loved him sooner than he thought.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	5. Revenge is not so sweet

**A/N:** I'm pretty you all are used to my late updates by now. Hahaha, So I'll just finish this up and go on with the story. However, the lateness is due to my lack of inspiration as of late -_- Wanna help me? Send me suggestions please :D

**Warnings:** Nakedness, bloody noses, dirty apartments,

* * *

"Suzaku... are you in here?" Lelouch opened the door a little more and peered into the boy's bedroom. Finding that the room was empty, he shut the door and began looking elsewhere. After doing a once-over the whole tiny apartment, he stood in thought. He must still be at school then... Lelouch checked his watch. He was probably just getting into the student council meeting by now... This thought made Lelouch grin. He was all alone in Suzaku's apartment... oh what should he do?

Well, the ex-prince knew exactly what he should do. And he chuckled at the thought of it as he readied the materials for his plans.

A week ago, Suzaku had forcefully taken Lelouch (of course he secretly consented) in an empty classroom at school, so hard that his body ached for days! Not to mention his ribs were bruised from the desk... Thus, Lelouch had to skip the last week of Gym class. Not that he really cared about that anyways. But he did suffer from Milly's taunts and Rivalz' "innocent questions," Lelouch you're walking funny... what did you and Suzaku do last night? He had to hit the brunette in the head for that one.

So that's why this was the perfect opportunity to get revenge. He would make Suzaku succumb to his primal desires. Yes, this time Lelouch would be the one in control. He smiled evilly at the thought. Poor little Suzaku... begging on his knees for Lelouch to give him the release he truly needed... it was pure genius. With this, Lelouch set to work.

* * *

"Ne... Suzaku... you sure it's really okay to have the board meeting at your house?" Rivalz asked as the group walked out of the school.

Suzaku smiled at his friend. "Yeah, it's no big deal. I mean... there's not much you can do when Milly decides to do something." He laughed, and the other teen chuckled along with him.

At the front of the group, the great Milly Ashford exclaimed, "Hurry up you slackers! I want to get there before nightfall you know."

Shirley gasped and quickened her pace beside Milly. She inquired, "Prez, you think we would be out here that long?" she looked around fearfully.

Suzaku sighed. "Alright alright. And how are you ordering us to walk faster on the way to my house?"

"Well of course. I am the Student Body President, after all."

Suzaku just sighed. But he had a smile on his face. To tell the truth, he was actually sort of happy that they were all going to his house. It just meant he could spend more time with his friends, other than just in school. Sometimes... he got lonely at his place. Speaking of being lonely... he had been recently due to Lelouch avoiding him. He hadn't seen him since yesterday, and still then the amethyst eyed teen didn't talk to him.

It seems Rivalz had been reading Suzaku's mind at the moment because he said, "By the way, Suzaku... where was Lelouch today? He didn't come to school."

Suzaku looked at Rivalz suspiciously. There had been times where Suzaku suspected he knew about their relationship. Or maybe he was just being paranoid. Yeah... that had to be it. Rivalz smiled at him sneakily and Suzaku's suspicions rose. "Why would you ask me that? I haven't talked to him in days..." Suzaku smiled on the inside. _Haha, take that Rivalz!_ he cheered.

"I just assumed, seeing as he's your best friend and all." The teen smirked at the brunette, who's face fell. _You think you can outsmart me Suzaku? Well think again._

Suzaku quickly laughed it off and rubbed the back of his head. "Hahah, yeah that's true. But I honestly have no clue about that guy. Maybe he's just too lazy to get up..."_ Damn Rivalz... if you know something... _

Shirley had been listening in and suddenly spoke up, "do you think he's sick?" Her eyes were wide and fearful. "Oh I hope not!"

Milly smirked. "Che, Lelouch sick? I bet he's sleeping all alone in his bed, unaware and unprotected. Just waiting for-"

"Prez?" Shirley inquired as her wide eyes watched the president.

Milly stopped and realized she had been wringing her hands around an invisible neck in the air. The group just looked at her. She straightened herself out and coughed, then began walking once more. "Anyways," she continued. "Nina's sick also. So it doesn't matter about Lelouch. He'll pay for this when he gets back..." she smirked evilly.

Suzaku shook his head. If Lelouch really was sick, or if he was faking it, he was screwed either way.

* * *

"Ah! Here we are!" Milly exclaimed.

Suzaku led them into his small apartment. "Sorry it's kinda messy," he apologized, smiling carelessly.

Milly raised her brows, surveying the pigsty which Suzaku had dubbed, _'kinda messy.'_ "I'll say... It's a wreck in here."

"Yeah wat'd you do adopt a pet rhino or something?" Rivals added.

Shirley swatted Rivalz' shoulder playfully. "Oh leave him alone!" she said but laughed anyway.

"What? It's not too bad." Suzaku said. The three just looked at him. And he laughed. "Okay, okay, so it can do with a little tidying up..."

A _little_ tidying up, was an understatement. Suzaku's apartment needed a _lot_ of tidying up. There were dirty dishes on every flat surface visible (well not visible since they were covered) discarded clothing strewn across the couch, on the floor and other areas. Biology papers were scattered across the kitchen counters, some taped to the fridge, including a few messy sticky notes, a grocery list that was over... a few months old. The kitchen sink was full with dirty dirty dishes, cups with liquid still in them, banana peels and other assortments. The trashcan was overflowing, the floor was covered in dirt and spillage from unknown liquids- there were flies and leftover salami still sitting on top of the oven in a pot.

Shirley viewed her surrounds, horrified at the state of her colleagues apartment. She turned to walk away from the kitchen and shrieked when she ran into a lamp with Suzaku's boxers strewn across the shade."Ahh! S-Suzaku!" she blushed and turned away. Milly laughed at her, and Suzaku quickly snatched the underwear off the lampshade. His face was turning red. Those boxers did not belong to him, but to Lelouch.

"Sorry Shirley," he apologized.

"You could really use one of our maids Suzaku... Maybe I'll let you borrow her. After all, just seeing this would make babies cry. Is there any room cleaner than this that we could have our meeting in?"

Suzaku answered, "yeah- my room! I always keep it clean." He received three sets of unconvinced eyes, and laughed. "Well, cleaner than this anyways."

So they followed Suzaku down the narrow hallway to his bedroom, while Rivalz went on about hygiene and how Suzaku was making him look bad as a fellow male. However, when Suzaku opened the door, Rivalz- as well as the two girls jaws fell straight down. And Suzaku's face turned beet red. For, there in the middle of the room on the small bed Suzaku had to himself, lay a half-naked and dripping wet amethyst eyed teenager, clad only in a super short towel that barely concealed his nether-regions. Shirley took on a massive nosebleed and fell over, in shock, embarrassment and a little bit of fangirl syndrome **(1)** for that part of her that crushed on the boy. The position Lelouch was in only suggested one thing. And that was fairly obvious by now. Lelouch's face resembled Suzaku's own just as he took in the unexpected visitors. And the door was shut just as soon as it had been opened. The brunette stood with his back to it, guarding the entrance with flailing arms. "Umm... why don't we just go back to the living room!"

* * *

In the living room, five uncomfortable teenagers sat around each other, not saying a word. Lelouch was sitting the farthest from everyone, secretly glaring daggers at Suzaku. Shirley was in between Milly and Rivalz on the couch, tissue in her nostrils. And Suzaku was placed in the middle, on a chair that just seemed to make him more uncomfortabe every time he squirmed around in it. It was fair to say that everybody in that room was blushing, **_hard_**. Even Milly- who on numerous occasions had even hinted about a relationship between the two boys! But this, was a totally different thing, she thought. This was _real_. Amidst the silence, Rivalz chuckled nervously, "Hey Suzaku... I guess this means you don't have to lie and say you have homework when really your with Lelouch."

"_Shut _up, Rivalz."

And it was fair to say that none of those teens would get any sleep tonight.

* * *

**(1)** Fangirl syndrome: It's when when a girl (or boy) suddenly develops unusual feelings or a form of attachment/obsession for a certain person, or even a couple. Most often they are referred to as, "yaoi fangirls." V.V When this happens to the girl (or boy) they are then caught up in, _"fangirl syndrome." _And it is impossible to escape this disease. It's truly real V.V

**A/N:** Well, it wasn't so bad to wait this long for it, was it? :O Anyways, you know the deal. Review my sweet little ones. And you shall receive many a treat in the next chapter! Other than that, I apologize for the lack of boy-on-boy action, for those of you who were anticipating it. But then again, we've had quite a bit of that wouldn't you say?

Until next time,

_Au revoir._

**_;)_**


	6. Love and Hate

**A/N:** Yeahyeah, I know I take a while to update! Sowwehs! I haven't had any inspiration lately...haha, as usual. OH WELL! Least I gawt this in.... Anyways, enjoy& please read what's written below!

**I used a different style in writing this time. The pattern goes as; Lelouch & then Suzaku, Lelouch, Suzaku, and so on. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: **Nothing! For once! mwuahahahhaha lol**  
**

* * *

"I dislike you."

"I like you."

"I loathe you."

"I adore you."

"I'll hurt you."

"I'll hug you."

"I'll punch you."

"I'll kiss you."

"I despise you."

"I admire you."

"You disgust me."

"You enrapture me."

"I'll ignore you."

"I'll smother you"

"You're annoying."

"You're amazing."

"You're a fool"

"You're beautiful."

"I'll run away."

"I'll chase after you."

"I'll hide."

"I'll find you."

"You confuse me."

"You fascinate me."

"You exasperate me."

"You arouse me."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"I won't."

"I will."

"I can't."

"I can."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"I'll kill you."

"I'll let you."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews?


	7. Love and Hate? pt 2

**A/N:** So I actually received quite a lot of interesting feedback about my last story, and I didn't think people would like that sort of writing that I used, but hey I guess ya did :3 So thank you my lovelies! I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you like my stories! Also, I thought about it and I decided to do another fic sort of like the last. So, enjoy! :3

**Warnings:** spoilers kinda of.... lol

**The pattern goes as, Lelouch is thinking something, and then Suzaku after him. So it's Lelu, Suzu, Lelu, Suzu and etc, yadda, ya know what I mean. In case that was confusing; Lelouch' lines are in italics, whereas Suzaku's are not.  
**

* * *

_You said you loved me..._

He said he loved me.

_I knew it all along._

I never knew...

_But I didn't want to hurt you._

And he let me hurt him...

_So I kept my own feelings hidden._

Why did he tell me then?!

_Loving me, would only cause you misfortune._

I could have loved him.

_I didn't want to see you get hurt._

I could have protected him!

_You are better than I._

He was so much more special...

_You deserve someone better._

Than any other person I've known, and will know.

_Someone that will love,_

My heart was only his...

_And cherish you,_

Everything I did,

_Someone who won't hurt you._

Every breath I took,

_Someone you can find happiness with._

Was for him.

_Because..._

It was all his,

_You deserve it._

I was yours, Lelouch.

_For killing me Suzaku,_

So why couldn't you tell me...?

_Like I asked you to._

Before I pulled the trigger?

_Because I've loved you all along._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Bad? Good? Slightly interesting? Yes? Leave POSITIVE, feedback please! ;OAnd I promise that not all my future stories in this are gonna be like this, hahaha, it's just something different for now. Tragedy, and this sort of writing is actually my forte ;O I write poetry and stuff like these, most of them about tragedy. Idk, it's kinda my thing. OKAY! until next chapter, gooooodbye ;D I'll update a lot faster next time! Hey, I did this time hahaha.

**xxx**_  
_


	8. The Pervert with the Pizza

**A/N:** I take years to update, we all know this. Haha, I should really stop making new stories and work on the ones I already have, yes? :D Anyways, enjoy the new chapter! I promise you more will be on the way soon! I've been working on 3, yes _3_, new chapters :D

**Warnings:** Inappropriate language, suggestive themes, the usual, and OH, a perverted C.C lol XD

* * *

C.C. wasn't one for romance. Dating, relationships, that sort of thing. She didn't care for such trivial things. However that didn't mean she couldn't take an interest in a certain raven's love life. It was quite compelling actually... The type of person Lelouch is, one would think he doesn't care about anything pertaining. Not that he didn't have trouble attracting women. Why, C.C had seen several teenage girls throw themselves at him and he had refused them all, shockingly. It took the green-haired girl some time, but eventually she figured out why Lelouch was so adamant about keeping away from girls, dating and the like.

It was so obvious when she did realize! How could she not have noticed the looks Lelouch gave the Kururugi boy? How he would blush and stammer around him, become flustered at the boy's innocent(?) smile. Lelouch was so in love with him, and though he denied it, C.C rubbed it in his face every chance she got, unless of course he bribed her with pizza to stop. What else would she do in that position? It was absolutely perfect. Of course it was the witch herself who pushed them together. She liked to think Lelouch owed her, in a way. So yes, she constantly blackmailed him for pizza, but it wasn't as if she was actually going to tell their secret.

Oh no, no no, she was far too curious about this predicament. Lelouch was gay, and with Suzaku Kururugi too. Who would have guessed it? Well.. those pants were a little too questionable for a supposed straight man to wear anyways... But on to the point, C.C. wanted to see where this was going. Not only was Lelouch in love with a man, but he was in love with the enemy as well. It was such a cliche fairy tale. How would things work out, when society didn't want them to be together. And it was quite curious too, that Suzaku was oblivious to it all. It was like those those romance soaps they had on American tv, and C.C. was watching on the sidelines, wondering how it would all turn out.

She was watching, always watching.

Well.. not always.

"Ahh- Suza..." a moan, yet again from the young Zero's mouth. Gasps, loud breathing and shuffled movements followed next.

A certain green haired witch rolled her eyes as she chewed on a slice of cheese pizza. She lay, upside down on the couch with her long lime hair falling to the floor. Breathy moans and whispers escaped the room next door. The TV was on but the volume could only go up so high. C.C. was used to it, though that didn't mean she didn't mind. She flicked her eyes to the moving picture on the screen. She was watching the cooking channel, upside down and at it's best. Well... watching, but not listening. Her ears were elsewhere.

"Sh-shit, Lelouch!"

"-There! More... oh kami, yes!"

"Hmm.. I didn't think his voice could get that high..." The witch hummed to herself. This was just like any other night. For C.C., a long and boring night filled with the cooking channel and fresh cheese pizza (although who could argue with that?) and for Lelouch, a passionate filled night of good sex and rippling muscles and oh...

Blood trickled down her forehead. Yes, her forehead, because she was currently- upside down. The green-eyed witch continued to nibble on the luscious cheese.

A moment later, the bedroom door opened and Lelouch came out, breathing hard, gasping as he shut the door behind him. He leaned his skinny frame against it, sinking to the floor. One sweaty hand reached up to push his hair out of his face. "Damn..." he sighed, exasperated.

Green eyes took in the teenagers appearance. "You know a boy your age really shouldn't do such inappropriate things," she drawled.

Lelouch laughed, "since when are you my mother?" He was glistening with sweat, hair sexy and tousled, smile and eyes bright from the aftermath of the previous sex. That might have been when Lelouch looked his best.

C.C. just grunted. Sure, not very ladylike, but at the moment, she didn't feel very ladylike.

"You know your nose is bleeding... right?"

Another grunt. Small white teeth nibbled on her pizza. "Weren't you having enough fun in there? What are you doing in here?" she smirked.

Lelouch blushed. "Taking a break. Suzaku is in the bathroom."

A break? C.C. snorted. She rolled her eyes back over to the television set. "Sex fiends," she muttered. Lelouch just laughed again. He was always bubbly after sex, from what C.C. has seen so far. Ever since he and Suzaku started this relationship he had been smiling a lot more. It was something C.C. admired about the brunette if anything, that he made her Lelouch, that's right-_her _Lelouch smile. The female finished her pizza and reached around the couch aimlessly for the pizza box. The sound of a toilet flushing echoed around the small apartment. "I think you're up for another round..." The chef on the tv was dicing vegetables now, tasting the food as he prepared it.

Suzaku came out, true to her word shortly after. He grinned down at Lelouch and said, "ready for the fourth round?" C.C. smirked.

"Four times? You're quite the animal Lelouch..." Only the said boy heard her, and his face flushed. She went back to eating and watching her show while the two lovers conversed. She didn't need to know _everything _they said. Before she looked back the door had already been shut and the two had disapeared behind it. She could hear cries of pleasure soon after.

"Oh my god... Lelouch that is so fucking hot..."

And the nosebleed re-occurs. And C.C. returned her attention back to the cooking channel once more. Even though her night was boring, listening to these two make love over and over again was probably the limelight of it all.

Not that she enjoyed it or anything. She wasn't a pervert.

Was she?

She just knew how to appreciate beautiful love.

Or maybe she really was a pervert. That sounded a lot like what a creepy-perverted-pizza-eating person would say. It didn't help either that she was sitting there listening to it all.

The green haired girl sighed, subjected to her boring night. Oh well, at least she had her pizza.

Crap. There was no more.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't we all love a pervert C.C.? :D lol Reviews please!


	9. Dreams and Reality

**A/N: **AHHHHHH! You were all asking about some lemon chapters but I just put that idea aside after I've finished my last few ideas. And I just realized! I haven't done a lemon in a long freaking time! Not since... chapter 3! THAT WAS FIVE CHAPTERS AGO! Oh my, I'm such a bad author! I hope you haven't given up on me just yet! I have put together a last minute, special and sweet lemony chappy :3 Also, do you even read these things?

_Oresama, out._

V_V

**Warnings:**lemons lemons lemons! Suzaku crying, Lelouch crying, complete sadness and heartbreak, cursing, love.

_Suzaku Kururugi woke up like he did every morning. In his room, on a lonely bed, at 6:30 am. His alarm was buzzing on his dresser. One long arm shout out and shut the instrument off. Suzaku's emerald eyes fixated on the white ceiling. He sighed, it was going to be another normal day; going to his normal school and taking his normal classes, that he took every day.  
_

"Hey! Suzaku!" Gino called as he strolled towards the brunette, a cheery grin on his handsome face as always. He stood out severely among other bland looking students in the hallway. So it was obvious that he was the one everybody was watching. Suzaku too. If it weren't for his dazzling green eyes, he would have fit in with the rest of them. Gino clapped his friend on the shoulder who smiled in response. "Whatsup man? You finish you're Bio homework last night?" His arm was positioned carelessly across the others shoulder as they walked on.

Suzaku laughed and said, "why is it that whenever we talk you need something?"

Gino grinned, "You know that's not true... So did you finish it or not?"

Suzaku sighed and answered back, "nahh. I couldn't focus last night. Didn't even start the first page."

"Hmm?" he raised a blond eyebrow. "Oh... I see... you were too busy thinking about that girl again?" he hit Suzaku playfully in the shoulder. "What was her name... Lelia...Lalie..."

"Lelouch, it was Lelouch Lamperouge. And he was a guy, not a girl." Suzaku just glared at him. Gino had never met Lelouch, because Suzaku had only met the blonde himself a few years ago when he first started college. Lelouch died in the car accident only weeks later.

Gino eased back. "Sorry, sorry jeez. The way you described him, I thought it was a girl you were talking about. He leaned once again against his companion. "Anyways... what was the dream about this time?"

Suzaku told him, "you know... same thing it always is... he says he's not dead, then he..." Suzaku looked around at the girls and guys that were amiss in the hallways. He held his tongue and looked at Gino. "You know..."

Gino raised his brows and chuckled. "Suzaku if you keep having these wet dr-" Just then Suzaku clamped his hand over his friends mouth, and glared at him. Gino only grinned underneath his comrades hand and pointed to the onslaught of people surrounding them, only curious as to what was going on. Suzaku looked around them before dragging his friend to a secluded area of the hallway. He removed his hand and started talking before Gino could. "This is important to me, Gino." He stared at him intently. "The more I have these dreams... the more I miss him. And I can't help but think... that it was my fault he died." He hung his head and sighed, too ashamed to show such a defeated look on his face.

His blond friend sympathized with his friend. "You know it's not your fault Suzaku. There was no way you could have known that someone would drink and drive, and there's no way you could have prevented it!" He reassured him.

Suzaku looked at him in denial and said, "But... If I only reacted faster, I could have- I could have saved him."

Just then the bell rang, and everyone hurried to class.

In World History, Suzaku sat in the back of the class next to a window that overlooked part of the school entrance. He was busy staring out at the display while his instructor carried on with his lesson. He was lucky he had stopped Gino just in time from saying such embarrassing things! People would definitely eat up that information and never let it go whenever they saw him... And furthermore it wasn't exactly true. Suzaku hadn't been having wet dreams, as Gino called them. He didn't wake up in his own mess, or whatever. But in his dreams of Lelouch they were always like that.

Lelouch would come to Suzaku and tell him he wasn't dead, and that he loved him. Then they would have sex, many, many, many times to the point where Suzaku was beginning to wonder if it was actually just a dream. The real Lelouch would never do that sort of thing though, even if he was still alive. And those dreams were heartbreaking to Suzaku. They promised fake realities. And Suzaku didn't enjoy the fact that in the dreams, it was the Lelouch he had always wanted that he was imagining, not the Lelouch he fell in love with, not the Lelouch who he had killed. To think of his late best friend in that sort of way... it wasn't right. And yet those dreams wouldn't go away, no matter how hard Suzaku tried to make them. He had been dreaming about Lelouch ever since the day he died.

"Kurrurugi," Suzaku's head snapped toward the instructor- "I only hope that whoever is paying for your education should get their money's worth of my teachings. Don't you think so?"

Suzaku answered, "Yes sir." Then sat up to focus on the lesson. He couldn't let the dream Lelouch interfere with his school. After all this was reality, and not fantasy.

"Now class, as I was saying... the theory of D-"

The whole class was interrupted then when the door slid open. Someone rushed in. The instructor spoke without removing his eyes from the board. "I expect all my students to come to classes on time always."

"Gomennasia sensei, I was in the Headmasters office."

That voice was familiar. Very familiar. Suzaku turned his head and he couldn't believe his eyes. Le-lelouch! No! It couldn't be! couldn't be! He was literally on the edge of his seat to get a look. He looked about the same height, same skin tone, posture stance, hair, weight... and the same amethyst eyes... oh god those eyes that Suzaku had dreamed about for so long. How he missed Lelouch's beautiful eyes... It seemed to be Lelouch. But that was near impossible. He was dead, right?

"Very well, take a seat. I'm just going over the teachings of Dante. Granted you've missed the first lesson but I'm sure one of your classmates can offer you the notes. Uh... Mr. Kurrurugi? Is there something you need?" All eyes centered on Suzaku, and the green eyed man blushed. He sat back down normally in his seat. As he stared at the scribbles on his desk, deep purple eyes fixated on that mop of light brown hair. "Good, now we can begin our lesson without interruptions this time." Footsteps came closer and closer to Suzaku, and the man who could be Lelouch's twin sat down right next to Suzaku.

Suzaku slyly looked to his right out of the corner of his eyes. There was no way that was Lelouch. No freaking way! But now that he could see up close, it looked like the Britannia right down to the straight-laced frown on his face. That's right... that grim expression of his, such a melancholy attractiveness. His heart was pounding. Am I dreaming? That has to be it! So if he was dreaming, then he would wake up if he hit himself right? Of course! That's how it was in those movies... So Suzaku slapped himself, right there in the middle of class. All heads turned toward the loud slap. Laughter echoed around the room and Suzaku was suprised to find out he wasn't dreaming at all. His face burned as the instructor threatened to kick him out if he kept interrupting the class. He looked to his side and saw that "Lelouch" was smiling at him, amused, and laughing gently.

He had to get out of there.

Once the bell rang Suzaku ran out as fast as his legs would let him, rushing in front of and shoving aside anyone in the way. He caught Gino amidst the hallway rush and ignoring his shout, pulled him into the men's restroom.

Gino backed against one of the stalls and said nervously, "uh... look Suzaku, I know you've been having those dreams and all, but I'm not really into guys." He watched his friend as he paced back and forth and realized something was wrong.

Suzaku stared talking, "He's here Gino! I can't believe it- it's him!" He wouldn't stop babbling and pacing, babbling and pacing.

"Who's here? What are you talking about?"

"No... it can't be him... but his face- and his eyes... oh god! It has to be him! No, i'm just dreaming after all... so the slap didn't work but maybe water will wake me up!" Before Gino knew it his best friend had turned on the sink and splashed water onto his face repeatedly, until he looked in the mirror and went on about how it didn't work.

Gino was becoming impatient. "Suzaku! Who are you talking about?"

"Lelouch!" Suzaku turned around, his brows furrowed. Water trickled down his face.

Gino's eyes widened. "You mean _your _Lelouch?"

"Yes!"

"Lelouch Lamperouge is _here_- in _our _school- and not in his grave?" Gino's shocked expression seemed to get to Suzaku because he fell down on his knees and held his face.

"This is too unreal! That's Lelouch out there isn't it?" He felt tears slip through his fingers. Everything that has happened was way too much for him- it was making his emotions go up and down uncontrollably.

"W-well you don't know that!" Gino started babbling, trying to reassure his friend. "I mean you haven't been yourself lately, maybe you _thought _you saw Lelouch! It just surprised you that's all!"

"You didn't see him Gino- it was him, I know it was. He had the same eyes, the-the same expression on his face when he laughed!"

"Look, why don't I check anyways! Is he in the hall?" The blond answered his own question as he bolted to the door and opened it to take a peek out into the ever busy college hallways. He spotted Suzaku's love right away. With those stunningly sharp features, he just stood out. Gino was in absolute awe; photographs could not capture true beauty as it was in actuality. That is to say... if that was indeed the real Lelouch Lamperouge that Gino's best friend so loved. And as far as he could see, there was no denying it. He wasn't looking forward to telling Suzaku. But maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing. "Okay... so maybe this is the real Lelouch, or just a really good copy... but nonetheless, this could be a good thing!" Suzaku looked up at him. "You missed Lelouch all this time and now he's finaly here! I say you make him yours and live happily ever after!" He smiled as he unleashed his plan on his best friend.

Suzaku just stared at him like he was insane. "Are you insane?" He jumped up. "You want me to talk to th-that zombie!"

"Zombie! I'm not the insane one here Suzaku. That's Lelouch; not a zombie. Zombie's have rotting flesh, body odour, gray eyes and they eat human flesh! Does that look like a zombie!" He opened the door and pointed out there at said 'zombie.' People in the hallway looked in on the bathroom scene, having seen a madman slam open the door and start shouting. Gino started laughing uneasily and he shut the door. He ran over to Suzaku who was sitting on the ground again. "Okay maybe that's not the real Lelouch, but you won't know unless you talk to him. Right?"

"I-I guess you're right..."

Gino persuaded Suzaku to strike up a conversation with Lelouch during the period they had for lunch. So the blond went his way and left the brunette on his own. Although Suzaku wasn't normally a shy person, he didn't feel comfortable with going up to Lelouch and just talking to him. So he kept an eye on him from the shadows. Well... from behind the college pillars was more like it. He kept a far distance from the purple-haired male as he walked, but close enough to see him. He noticed 'Lelouch' stopped to talk with a lot of people which was very strange because the Lelouch Suzaku knew wasn't very found of people in general. In fact, this Lelouch was very talkative! Suzaku saw that smile and he felt it was real, and yet... it wasn't. Suddenly Lelouch tuned a corner and disappeared. Suzaku quickly followed after but was surprised to find the boy to be nowhere in sight. There were bathrooms located in the hallway. Suzaku went inside the men's room. Still no sign of Lelouch and all the stalls were empty. Puzzled, he turned to leave. Bam! There the person in question stood, smiling at him smugly, arms folded. "Hey Suzaku," that was all he said, but it made Suzaku all fidgety and nervous just the same.

The brunette stammered, "L-l-..."

"Lelouch," the other finished for him. "Do you have something you want to tell me? You've been following me around haven't you..."

Suzaku straightened up. He had to get it out, he had to be a man and face this. He furrowed his brows and looked up intently as he said, "Are you the real Lelouch Lamperouge?"

Lelouch's smile never wavered. Instead he scoffed. "I can't believe you would actually doubt your best friend. Yes, I am the real Lelouch Lamperouge. Is there any other?" He chuckled. "You've been acting unusual since this morning, is something wrong?"

Suzaku couldn't believe it. Lelouch was telling the truth right? But then again it didn't seem like he knew that he had died. "It can't be you! You died! Lelouch is dead, and you're not him!" This just made him angry. How could this person lie and say they were Lelouch?

This time the other male raised his brow skeptically. "Suzaku, I'm not dead. How could I be dead if I'm right here. Think about it."

"Then what about the crash? What about me going to your funeral, and crying over your dead body! And your sister too- what about when Nunnally broke down crying because you died and she still couldn't even see your face!" By now Suzaku was tearing up as he yelled at Lelouch who was silent. Suzaku continued, "if you can't explain any of that, then I won't believe that you're him." Lelouch's eyes were wide in shock. When he didn't say anything, Suzaku scoffed and turned to leave. "You make me sick..." he said, eyes downcast. How could that be Lelouch? Be realistic Suzaku, he told himself. This was simply someone messing with him.

"Suzaku-wait!" The dark haired man pulled him back. "It really is me," his eyes held longing in them as he looked at said person.

Suzaku was surprised. But he glared defensively. Either way, he would not be fooled so easily. "How? Explain!"

"I- I can't... Just believe me," he chanted, "please." He sounded so desperate. His grip on Suzaku's arm never lifted.

He wanted to believe him, he really did. Without proof there was no way any normal person would! But Suzaku loved Lelouch too much to not believe this. He smiled sadly, "I believe you."

Lelouch smiled then, and his eyes lit up. "Thank you. I know this is strange... but I'm really happy you believe me. If you hadn't... I don't know what I would do. You're the most important person to me Suzaku."

Hearing that made Suzaku's chest hurt, his heart ached. "For so long I have been waiting to hear you say that," he said. "Lelouch, I love you. Do you love me?" He stepped closer to the raven with eager eyes.

"Of course, I love you so much it hurts to breathe," he responded. Their fingers intertwined as Suzaku went nearer, looking into his amethyst, and kissed him. He enveloped Lelouch into arms, dipping his head against his broad chest as Suzaku inhaled the sweet scent of his loves soft silky tresses.

"Oh, Lulu..." he breathed out a sigh of relief, a sigh of happiness. He was now sure this was no dream. Even in dreams, there could never be any moment where he felt such happiness.

Lelouch looked his friend in the eyes and said, "Suzaku, make love to me. I've been waiting too long..." he looked so determined, so passionate! Suzaku just couldn't refuse. They started making out sloppily, hands roaming, groping different parts of each others bodies. This was new to Suzaku. The only experience he'd had was in his dreams. He couldn't think of doing this sort of stuff with anybody else, before and even after his friend's death. So it was an understatement to say he was incredibly eager. Suzaku bit into Lelouch neck as his hands grasped his erect member. Lelouch gasped and arched back, busying his hands inside of Suzaku's jeans. "Aah, you're so big!" Lelouch could feel the incredible manhood from start to finish in his slim hands. It made his mouth water when he pulled it out and looked down at it. Suzaku bit his lip to hold himself back, "Goddamn, I want you so bad Lulu." This was turning him on greatly. Lelouch smirked, then kissed the brunettes awaiting lips. He said, "I'm not sure how this big thing will fit inside my tiny ass..."

Did Lelouch really just say that? Suzaku felt his face flush. Who knew the composed student could be this... seductive. They couldn't do anything in the men's bathroom without getting caught, so a few minutes and sloppy kisses later they were in the broom closet, heatedly igniting in youthful passion.

They were on the floor, which was the most comfortable position for the both of them. Suzaku on his back whilst Lelouch got busy on top of him. His pale hands rested on Suzaku's tanned muscles, and Suzaku gripped his partners hips viciously. Moaning and groaning, they were consumed by this lust.

"Oh god! Hah-"

"So hard..." Lelouch managed between breaths.

Suzaku grinned, "you're to amazing."

"Mmn... thanks!" He grinned, and another thrust him that made him moan loudly. Suzaku loved the face he was making. "This is great! Aah- just- wake up Suzaku!" Lelouch moaned as he rode him.

Suzaku's eyes widened. The pleasure was hitting him in hard waves to his groin, but the words that were just said made his skin ice cold and his body freeze. "What did you say?"

"Wake up!" Lelouch was grinning now, and he leaned down, pressing his palms down on Suzaku's firm chest. He repeated it again, this time whispering into the others ears. "Please wake up Suzaku, just wake up."

"No, no no no!" Tears formed in emerald eyes. This wasn't happening! After everything, in the end it was just another dream after all? His arms wrapped around the delicate form atop him and held him close like he would disappear any second. "This isn't a dream! It's real, you're real! Lelouch don't go- don't go!" Why was he subject to this pain and heartbreak? Over and over again... Lelouch was still chanting those words as Suzaku held onto him for dear life. He could feel himself fading along with Lelouch's face, along with the memory. Pretty soon everything turned black, but he could still hear those words.

"Please just wake up, wake up Suzaku, wake up please!"

He felt a weight over his chest. Someone was crying? Emerald eyes opened and were blinded by a white light. Was this heaven? No, it was just a white hospital room he realized as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings and he looked at the weeping figure next to him. Dark hair... Could it be? "Lelouch?"

Lelouch Lamperouge felt his heart burst when he heard that voice. He looked up, tears spilling down his cheeks and almost died at what he saw.

Suzaku was sure he wasn't dreaming. He had just woken up, right? Or could it be a dream within a dream? He wasn't sure, either way, but he started to bawl straight away. "Is it really you? Or am I dreaming again?"

"Yes, it's me!" Lelouch felt a smile spring to his face, though the tears didn't stop. "And you're awake, you're finally..." he hugged the brunette tightly.

"Lulu... I don't understand. Why am I in a hospital... and how are you alive? I thought... I thought you died."

"You don't remember? Of course, the doctors said you wouldn't after this long..."

Suzaku was shocked. "This long? What do you mean?" His perception of reality was so twisted he wasn't sure what the truth actually was.

"Suzaku, you've been in a coma all this time. Two years ago, our vehicle had a collision with a drunk driver. I almost died, but you moved your body in front of mine just in time and protected me. But you..." his eyes held a deep sadness that Suzaku himself had known. "You took all the damage meant for me and got a concussion. You've been in a coma ever since then."

His whole body was shaking. "And the drunk driver?"

Lelouch answered, "survived, he was sent to a special treatment center for alcoholic prisoners. But he was so sorry when he found out what happened to you! He visits every month to pray for you." Lelouch just kept smiling down at him, it felt like a dream. No, it felt like reality. "I'm so happy you're awake, that you're alive Suzaku!" He embraced him again and Suzaku felt tears spilling down his cheeks.

Two years? Had it really been that long? And he was the one who had been injured... This was so weird. "Lelouch... look at me." He did. "Do I look like I've been sleeping for two years?" he smiled, meaning for it to be a joke. Inside he was really broken, but he was happy. At least Lelouch was alive, at least _he _was alive.

"You could do with a shave..." he chuckled, then wiped away his friends tears with his thumb and pressed their foreheads together. Suzaku blushed at the contact. "But Suzaku... when I thought you had died... I was a mess, because you were my best friend." There was a pause and Suzaku felt his heart hurting. "But mainly because I love you to pieces, and I thought I would never get the chance to tell you that." And it finally came out. And Suzaku started to laugh. He couldn't stop laughing, his tears were now tears of joy and his body was warm with life. Lelouch on the other hand was flabbergasted. His face took on color. "Why are you laughing?" he snapped in a playful way. "Do you think I'm joking?"

"No, no!" Suzaku said. He grinned from ear to ear. "This is just the happiest moment of my entire life!" Lelouch smiled back, and kissed him on the lips.

"Mine too."

* * *

**A/N:**YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm finally done! Woohoo! Tell me what you think please! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPPPYYY!


	10. Suzaku's Habit

**A/N:** Updates are from now on, at least every week! Enjoy!

**Plot: After sex one day Lelouch confronts Suzaku about an unusual habit of his that he does during it.**

"Hah, wow..." Lelouch rolled over onto the bed, off Suzaku's tan chest. He lay on his back catching his breath, his pale chest heaving up and down. His lower half was sore, and he was dizzy from their previous round of hard sex. Lelouch had just ridden Suzaku for god knows how many times. They started out with Lelough against a wall and ended up trying every various position, and damn- was that amazing. "I'm spent," he sighed as Suzaku draped an arm over his shoulders to bring him closer.

"You sure? Cuz I could go for another round." Suzaku chuckled.

"HAH. There's no way I'm getting back on that monster of a thing you call your penis."

"You know you like it Lelouch. Otherwise you wouldn't have sex with me everyday. That's just your ego talking." He was grinning from ear to ear. He nipped at the skinnier boy's ears, making him blush.

Lelouch muttered back, "and you're lucky I do. If it wasn't nearly that big I wouldn't put up with that weird thing you do-" he caught himself as he saw Suzaku's face. "I mean..." He was about to go on about something else but he thought that enough was enough. "Oh who am I kidding! It's about time I confront you on this Kururugi!"

"Oh please do," Suzaku said with a raised brow. He sat up as did Lelouch, and folded his arms. What sort of weird thing did he, Suzaku Kururugi, God of all that is sexiness do during sex?

"At first I thought it was cute that you were doing this, until I realized it was sort of unusual... I assumed it was just a one time, but you kept doing it! Anyways, whenever we have sex, as you're about to cum you always..." his cheeks tinged pink at this, and he really had a hard time looking into Suzaku's eyes as he said it. It came out as a mumble.

"Youfonnleyouralls."

That was all Suzaku could make out. "Huh?" He said, dumbfounded. He wasn't even sure what he just heard.

"You fondle your balls!" Lelouch shouted at him.

Suzaku blinked back. His face flushed a bit as he tried to respond. "Y-yeah, and? How is that weird?" Lelouch just looked at him skeptically. "It's not weird, okay! It gives me pleasure, you're a guy, you should know."

"Well believe me I've never thought of wanting to do that... Besides, aren't you getting enough pleasure from the sex itself?" He looked angry after that question.

Suzaku put his hands up in front of him and began to explain before he was mauled by his furious boyfriend. "No, it's not that. You are more than enough to pleasure me. Hell, just looking at you makes me want to cum! It's just that... when I do that to myself it sets me over the edge."

Lelouch thought to himself. Then something popped into his mind. "So why don't you just have me do it for you then? You're always doing that sort of stuff for me, and isn't it usual for me to pleasure you down their anyways?"

"It doesn't feel right having you put your hands down there..."

"What about my mouth?"

This made Suzaku's face light up like a firecracker. Lelouchs mouth- on his balls! Oh god that idea was enough to make him hard once more. But he answered back, "is it really that much of an annoyance to you?"

"It's not that I find it annoying Suzaku. I just feel like maybe it's something I could do for you... and besides, knowing you don't want me to do that for you makes me feel like I'm not good enough."

He couldn't say to those pleading eyes. "Fine. Do it now though because I'm horny again." He leaned back onto his palms with a grin. Lelouch glared before leaning forward. He wondered if Suzaku was ever shy about anything in the first place! He wrapped his hands around Suzaku's hardness and slid them down in one stroke to his balls. He smirked at the reaction he was getting. Suzaku's throaty moans were like music to his ears, encouraging him to go on. He cupped his intended objects and gently fondled them. This got Suzaku making more, louder noises.

"Damn Lulu, it feels way better when you do it!" he groaned and bucked his hips forward. Lelouch chuckled, and gave his boyfriend's penis a lick, then put his mouth over it. Suzaku's hands were ravishing his hair. His face was contorted into pleasure. Pretty soon he was cumming and calling out Lelouch's name.

After swallowing every last bit, Lelouch wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat up to face Suzaku. He grinned, then kissed his nose and said, "I could get used to this submissive side of yours Suzu." Suzaku glared at him, growled and pounced like a lion in heat to finish what they started.

* * *

** A/N:** Not my best. In fact, I think this was pretty much plot-less. But what do you guys think anyways? There's more to come! I've got a lot ready to go, but feel free to give me some ideas :)


	11. Fame, Fortune and Celebrity Gossip

**A/N: **Here we are again :p Hope you appreciate this update. I said I was going to update in a week or so the last chapter and I'm really sorry I didn't. But I'm also working on a set of Suzaku/Lelouch stories, not for this theme/story. Anyways, enjoy!**  
**

**Warnings: Swearing, suggestive content  
**

It was half past noon when Suzaku finally stumbled out of bed. His alarm had been ringing like crazy with the song 'Don't stop the Music,' along side it. He yawned, blinking and rubbed the crud out of his eyes. He laughed with a cat like grin when he saw that the shower was running. Lelouch must be taking a shower! And a naked, wet Lelouch was a submissive sexy Lelouch. Not to mention shower sex was possible the greatest sex any man could have. Next to car sex, that is.

Suzaku pushed open the mid-shut door and stripped off his shorts. He was ready to fuck somebody! However, when he put his arms around Lelouch's backside the other man shrugged him off. "Not now!" he said a bit harshly. He turned away and went back to washing his hair, then shutting his eyes.

Suzaku pouted. He started to clean himself in disappointment. He was scrubbing underneath his arms, literally minding his own business but his eyes kept shifting back to Lelouch's cute bottom that was currently facing him. Who wouldn't stare? That ass was just fucking per-

"Stop staring at my ass Suzaku!"

"Lulu please- just a quickie!"

"I don't have the time. Why don't you just masturbate or something..."

Suzaku waited until Lelouch had walked out before he muttered foul language under his breath. He shouldn't be subjected to masturbating on his own when he lived with a sexy dance instructor! However, his large, tan hands soon found their way down to his erect shaft and begin to move in a slick motion.

After he was done with his shower, Suzaku walked into the kitchen with a towel around his waist. His boyfriend had already gotten dressed into a very yummy pair of black tights and a purple off-the shoulders cropped top. He looked more delicious than the breakfast he was making. Scratch that- Suzaku just saw that Lelouch made bacon. He snatched a piece right off the plate and gnawed at it hungrily. Lelouch fixed him with an irate glance before going back to his newspaper and coffee.

"Mmmm, thanks babe. You always make such good breakfast." He dished another plate of the juicy morsel, along with some eggs and a glass of milk. "So what're you doin today?" he asked while he chowed down.

"Work, then my usual rehearsals at La Sonnet. Are you planning on going anywhere, or will you just watch TV all day?"

"The latter sounds good."

Lelouch sighed, "You really should get a job. You've become incredibly lazy recently..."

"Why would I do that when I already get paid enough from my movies?" he stated.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "You may be an actor Suzaka-" said man raised his brow and Lelouch corrected himself- "okay you may be the Hot Sexy Talented actor Suzaku Kururugi but that money won't last forever. There's also the fact that you haven't done anything lately, no movies, no commercials-"

"I'm taking a break," he pouted. "I told my agent I wanted to spend more time with my baby." He winked as he bit down on a piece of toast.

"Yes, but I have a job. So I don't see your point." He got up and began to wash his plate.

"So quit!"

"No, I like my job, and it makes me good money."

"You know I'll take care of you Lulu, c'mon," he whined. Lelouch turned around, glaring at him heatedly. He slipped on his coal black jacket. "How about a day off? Say today?" His green eyes lit up as he surrounded his boyfriend with his strong arms. "We could have our own dance class here!" he purred, leaning in close.

Lelouch only giggled, leaving Suzkau perplexed. He kissed him on the lips. "Maybe later Suzu, I have to go." He called, "Have a nice day!" and he was out the door.

Suzaku frowned, "yeah you too." He was left standing alone in the apartment, wondering what to do. Forty-five minutes later he was on the couch with a bowl of chips. What? He was a man with a large appetite. In fact, everything about Suzaku was large. Including his ego. So when he turned the channel to the news (which he hardly ever watched) and saw him on the screen he lit up and turned up the volume.

_"Suzaku Kururugi, a man of many talents. He was the high school prom King, the star football player and now Japan's most talented actor. But too bad ladies, he's gay!" The news caster said as she stood in front of the red carpet._

_It then showed her interviewing Suzaku at said place. "So, Kururugi-san, when did you first realize you were homosexual?"_

_He laughed, and said, "you know, I never actually considered myself of the sort. But I guess I first realized I liked guys was when I met Lelouch, and in fact I'm going to clear that up. I don't like guys at all, I just like Lelouch."_

_The interviewer smiled. "That is so sweet! Is he here with you now?"_

_"Oh no," he laughed again. "I tried to get him to but he's actually incredibly shy."_

Suzaku remembered that night. He won the nominee for best actor award and after all the glam and paparazzi, he returned home to find Lelouch watching him on TV. Despite how much Suzaku persuaded him to go with him, Lelouch refused, but he was fine with that. He cuddled on the couch with him as they watched the rest of the show together.

That was nearly two months ago. Suzaku wished he and Lelouch could spend more time together, but the other man was always busy. His attention returned to the news station.

_"-Lelouch Lamperouge, known lover of Kururugi-san, and a dance teacher at La Bella Arts. We've never seen the two at any big event together, but the paparazzi often catch them out about such as on trips to the grocery store or on a date from what we see." It showed photos of them eating out, and walking down the street holding hands. "But the most recent shocking photos we have of Lelouch are with another man. Could our celebrity's sweetheart be having an affair?"_

Suzaku growled. There were continues pictures of Lelouch and this Pierre out and about. In most of them Lelouch was smiling or laughing.

_"Well Hana, although they don't appear to be intimate they have been seen together a lot. The man's name is Pierre Romanase, and he is the well-known celebrity dance choreographer. Pierre has done such wonders as the famous dance in Juliana Lee's video, and many others. But we have word that he is currently working at La Bella Arts along side Lelouch."_

_"While this is still a rumour-"_

Suzaku turned the TV off and tossed the remote. There was no way Lelouch would ever have an affair! While he stuck to this, he became bored quickly. Without Lelouch there with him he was very lonely. Normally he didn't invite people over, but in an hour, he and his three friends; Schneizel, Gino and Rivalz were sitting around his table drinking beers.

Rivalz was the only decent friend he had left from his high school days, while all the others gave out secret information about him for money and tried to mooch off him basically. He had met Gino later on in life when they were co-stars in some underground racing film. And of course, he met Schniezel through his dear Lelouch. Schneizel is Lelouch's older brother, and the founder of some hot shot talent company and was the one to get Suzaku's career started. A lot of people don't know that Lelouch was the sole reason he was famous at all.

"So whatsup Suzaku? Normally you'd be spending your time off with Lelouch right?" Gino asked as he drank from a bottle. Scheizel glared at him and he smirked.

"He's working," the actor grumbled.

"Has Lelouch ever not been working?" Rivalz asked with a chuckle. He had meant it to be a joke but it turned into something else with the four men.

Gino's mind went to work. "Well... you have a point Rivalz. Suzaku, why is Lelouch always working? You'd think he'd be here gettin' it on- I mean spending time with you." He caught himself and smiled charmingly at Scheizel.

"He likes his job."

"Are you sure that's all he's doing?"

Schneizel shot Gino another glare. "Are you suggesting my sweet little brother Lelouch is cheating on Suzaku?"

Gino put his hands up in defense with a sly grin. "Not suggesting... more of naming a possibility.

"That's a suggestion," Rivalz said.

Suzaku glared at all three of them and said, "and Lelouch is not cheating on me. We've been together since high school, nothing can break us apart." He looked serious for a second, then put on a smug smile and leaned back into his chair. "Besides, I like that my little kitten has a job. At least I don't have some spoiled, Barbie who spends all my money on Prada and Guuchi," he looked in Gino's direction as he said this.

"As much as I agree with you about Gino's horrible taste in women, I would appreciate if you didn't refer to my brother as your, 'little kitten."

"Aww, c'mon," Gino drawled. "My girlfriends are always hot. So what if they're needy and always spend my money, the sex is always good." He smirked and took a drink from his beer. "Besides, Scheizel, isn't your latest wife exactly the type you just described?"

"Marina is a classy lady. She deserves the best of everything there is," he countered.

"Must be why she sucked my dick."

Rivalz sighed. "You guys stop it. Suzaku is having a hard time and you're only making it worse with your bickering." He set a hand on Schneizel's arm to possibly stop him from launching himself across the table to attack the smaller blond. The look on his face was proof enough he was just about to do this.

Gino scoffed, then smirked. "Whatever. Anyways Suzaku, maybe we can help if Lelouch is cheating-"

"Which he's not."

"Riiight, Suzaku the sooner you embrace that he's cheating the sooner you can fix the problem. Don't you want to know if he really is?"

"Gino I think you're going too far with this..." Rivalz commented with a sigh.

Suzaku furrowed his brows. If Lelouch was cheating, he wanted to know right then and there. He was 100% sure he wasn't, but if he could prove a point then he would. He said, "actually Rivalz, I'd like to hear what he has to say."

"Oh you too Suzaku? Don't you trust my brother?" Scheizel grinned at him playfully.

"I trust Lelouch with everything I have, you know that. Besides, when I prove he's not cheating, Gino will feel like an arrogant bastard." He smiled at the blond.

Gino grinned. "Very well! There are three ways to know if Lelouch is having an affair," he said, holding up three fingers. "One; if he's been coming home late, smelling like perfume."

Suzaku glared at them. Sure he was going to listen but this was just ridiculous. What did a perfume prove? "That's ridiculous. Lelouch works overtime all the time. Something about this play he's been working on."

Scheizel raised one eyebrow and said, "so he has been coming home late."

"Yeah- but that just means he's working late, and not cheating on me. As for the perfume, he sweats a lot on the job so he wears it to keep from smelling. There, point proven!"

Rivalz sighed, and shook his head. "I don't think so man... Milly was doing the exact same things when I found out she was cheating on me. How long has Lelouch been coming home late?"

He thought it over. "Uh... about two weeks."

Their eyes widened considerably. And Gino said, "so it's been recent."

This was starting to get Suzaku worried. He was confident that Lelouch would never cheat, but now... he was starting to doubt that. He remembered one night when Lelouch wasn't back until twelve-thirty. He was incredibly tired, and smelled like something other than his own scent. It was musky and stunk in the air.

"What do you think he's imagining?"

"I think someone just realized his boyfriend is cheating."

Suzaku leaned forward and said desperately, "what's the second one?"

Everybody looked at Schneizel who sighed, then began to talk. "Normally I wouldn't speak against my own brother but I too think something is going on. Alright, the second way to know if he is having an affair is, if he always finds an excuse to go out."

They all looked at Suzaku who appeared to be in thought. Suddenly he gasped. "Now that I think about it- he's never usually home! And when he is, he's always making excuses to leave, like going on runs in the middle of the day!"

All three men gasped. "Do you know if he meets up with anyone?"

He shook his head. "The only person I can think of is his partner, that Penie Roman guy or whatever..."

Gino's jaw dropped, "you mean Pierre Romanase?"

Suzaku nodded and said, "look there's no way he's doing it with that fruit! That's just celebrity gossip."

"I don't know Suzaku... Pierre Romanase is a very sensual man. Forbes Magazine made him the sexiest man of the year! He's rich, he can dance- what more can a woman ask for! I bet he could turn me gay if I met him!" Rivalz said with a firm nod.

"So- I'm Japans best actor, and I'm rich. Sure I can't dance like him but I'm not too bad if I say so myself," he smirked.

Schneizel said, "but you are not Pierre Romanase." Suzaku glared at him as he continued, "and I'm afraid Lelouch does have a weakness for famous men. He's with you, after all. The possibility they're having an affair is very likely. Even you, must have seen the many pictures and videos of them out together."

Suzaku needed more reasons, although by now anyone would have been thoroughly convinced. "And the third?"

Rivalz looked at Schniezel and said, "Sorry about this Schniezel," then back to Suzaku to finish. "If you two haven't been having sex lately."

Schneizel, who had been taking a drink of his beer, coughed suddenly, his face turning red. He glared directly at Suzaku. Like he really wanted to hear about his baby brother having sex with another man... This is where Suzaku realized that Lelouch was cheating. He held his head in his hands. "Oh god, Lelouch is cheating on me! We haven't done it in a month!" Schneizel sighed in part relief and pity for Suzaku. Gino glared at him, then back to Suzaku who was a mess.

"I knew this day would come Suzaku..." When the brunette looked up at him sharply he stuttered out, "When I would console you after a break up I meant... haha. The life of a celebrity is hard."

"You're telling me. I'm the greatest actor there is and my boyfriend is cheating on me with another man..." he sighed then slumped back onto the table.

"Well wait a minute Suzaku, how do you know it's a guy he's cheating with?"

Three heads turned and looked at Rivalz with a "duhh" look on their handsome faces. "We all know Lelouch is repulsed by the female organ," Schneizel said with a sneer.

Gino chuckled, "he's a legitimate fairy." However many times Scheizel could poke fun at his brother's sexuality, he was not okay when others did so and shot the other blond a venomous glare. "Refer to my brother as a fairy again and I won't hesitate to ruin your career," he threatened.

"Hah! Like I'm going to be intimidated by you! You're probably a fairy just like your brother."

"Oh that's good... coming from someone who hooked up with a _male _bartender at my birthday celebration last year."

Gino's face turned beat red. He shot up from his seat angrily and slammed the table with his hands. "You swore you would never tell anyone!" With the way Rivalz was looking at him, and Scheizel's smug look, he said, "I had too many drinks and- and I thought he was a girl. That's all, I'm not gay!"

"A six foot tall girl with a beard?"

"You can't prove anything!"

"Oh stop it already will you!" Suzaku stood up and slammed the table himself. "Why don't you just kiss and make up, this sexual tension between you two is getting old. And if you haven't noticed, my boyfriend of six years just may be cheating on me as you all have clearly pointed out."

They watched him in silence with shocked faces. Gino suddenly looked away from Schneizel's deadly stare and apologized, "hey I'm sorry man. I should be more compassionate about this..." He sat down and ignored the older blond man totally.

Schneizel sighed and ran a hand through his gorgeous hair. "My apologies Suzaku. But if Lelouch is cheating, you should work things out on your own. Go visit him at work, and if this Pierre is the one he's having an affair with, you'll know."

Suzaku thought and decided this was the best option he had. Lelouch was stubborn. If he was having an affair and Suzaku asked him, he would deny it all.

The streets were suddenly much more busy when Suzaku Kururugi was seen walking along them. He was in a hurry but that didn't stop tons of people from approaching him and asking for his autograph. The movie star was ready to just say "fuck it all" and run away. But he was always nice to his fans, always. As he signed papers, bags and hands, he mentally sighed. He should have taken the car. But Lelouch's studio was so close to their apartment that he normally wouldn't have to. As soon as he finished the last one, Suzaku gave his apologies and headed for his destination.

The studio was huge. When Suzaku walked in he wasn't sure where to look. He had never been there before, and started to feel guilty for it. Did Lelouch cheat because Suzaku didn't pay enough attention to his career? Oh god he was such a horrible boyfriend!

Aha! He spotted Lelouch in the distance. Who couldn't notice that pale, dark haired beauty from far away? Lelouch was the diamond in the room, all eyes focused on him as he moved gracefully. Suzaku pushed past people with carts of clothing and odd decorations. The entire place was decorated now that he noticed. But he didn't pay much attention to that.

When he got close enough, he shouted out his boyfriends name. The man turned around curiously and countered back with Suzaku's own name. His face held a moment of surprise before Suzaku grabbed him and kissed him full on the mouth.

The dancers around them all gasped. Some, mainly girls giggled and covered their grins behind their dainty hands. And many of the flamboyantly homosexual dancers made catcalls that had their dance instructors cheeks burn bright red. Lelouch shoved Suzaku off of him, and those lips from messily sucking his face. "What the hell Suzaku!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry Lelouch but I love you so much and I just wanted to tell you that I support your career! And I'll start coming here more often; I'll watch your plays, pick you up from work! Just please don't cheat on me!"

Suddenly the giggling and the catcalls stopped and the people around them started whispering to each other. "What?" Lelouch asked in disbelief. Was this actually happening? He looked around and noticed everyone talking behind his back and then turned back to Suzaku with a glare. "I am not cheating on you Suzaku. Understood?" he said to everyone around them. He sent them a look that read, '_go away or I'll make your life a living hell.'_ The crowd dispersed in an instant. "Now, I would like to know why I'm being accused of cheating."

"Lelouch, is everything okay?" a man came up and gave Suzaku a wary glance. He was tall, ripped so hard it was unbelievable, with tanned, oily skin and hair pulled back into a ponytail. Suzaku took one look and saw red. _Pierre Romanase._

"Yeah Pierre this is Su-" Lelouch looked back at him and was interrupted when Suzaku flung himself at Pierre, swinging fists and violent words. "Suzaku!" he shouted.

"You fucking pig! Lelouch is _my _boyfriend!" Suzaku only got one punch in before Lelouch grabbed him and held his arms behind his back. Pierre scrambled onto his feet, clutching his nose. He looked at Suzaku in horror as blood dripped through his fingers. Quickly, some attendants rushed to help him. Lelouch cursed very loudly and rushed them both to his dressing room. Many people were already taking pictures and raving about the scene.

When they were alone in the room Lelouch smacked his boyfriend's dumb head. "What the hell was that Suzaku? You just punched my partner- who happens to be Pierre Romanase!"

Suzaku rubbed his head in pain. "And you care that much about him?" he scoffed.

Lelouch was ready to blow a fuse. But he calmed his anger. "Suzaku, can you please tell me what's going on in that empty head of yours? It's not everyday my soon to be _ex_-boyfriend barges in to my studio and punches out my partner..."

Suzaku goes wide eyed and starts to ramble once again, to Lelouch's displeasure. "Shit I'm sorry Lulu, I was just so afraid of losing you. I don't want any other man to have you, I won't let him, I love you so-"

"Okay this rambling thing really isn't working out. Are you trying to say that I am cheating on you?" Suzaku nodded. "With Pierre?" Another nod. "Are you stupid? What made you think that?"

Suzaku told Lelouch everything he and the guys discussed, which made Lelouch very very angry with him. After he was done, Lelouch sat down in the vanity chair and refused to look at him. "How could you even think that I was cheating on you Suzaku! I can't believe you... I could think a lot of things about you- always going off to some different country every month for a movie, being surrounded by thousands of girls. And you accuse me of cheating just for going to work."

Suzaku didn't know what to say. He was so ashamed of himself. Of course Lelouch wasn't cheating on him! How the hell did he ever come to that conclusion? Gino had no idea what he was talking about. Lelouch was the best boyfriend ever, and wouldn't cheat ever. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and kissed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know why I ever thought that." He kissed that cute pout on his boyfriends face.

Lelouch sighed, "I suppose Gino _is _to blame. However... I am very disappointed that even you couldn't figure out I've been working on a major Broadway Musical for the last two weeks. That's why I've been coming home late. It takes time to teach those divas out there how to dance," he said, observing the shocked look on Suzaku's face.

"Lulu, I didn't-"

The paler boy hushed him with his hand. "Save it," he commanded. "I'm going to tell you right now that this better not happen again Suzaku."

Suzaku sighed. He ran a hand through his hair as he cursed inwardly. "I'm not getting any tonight am I?" The look on Lelouch's face was enough of an answer for him. Damn you Gino!

...

Hours later, they were both cuddling on the couch watching the television. Well... Suzaku was cuddling and Lelouch was just laying there in his arms. He flipped through the channels with a bored look on his face. Suzaku smiled in content and said, "I'm really happy you came home earlier, after all I put you through."

"Well what other option did I have? The paparazzi had already shown up and I'd rather not be badgered by them on your account."

Suzaku laughed uneasily about that. True... Lelouch had still been pissed when they came out of the dressing room and found a dozen paparazzi's standing around questioning people. Suzaku had to call his agent who got a limo there in record time to take them home safely and without interruption. Of course that didn't stop the paparazzi from following them but they were kept at bay in front of the huge gate. "Sorry about that Lulu... you know how it is..."

"Of course I do, which is why I'm beginning to question why I'm with you in the first place," he sighed.

"What- really?" Suzaku looked at him worriedly.

Lelouch was serious for a second, but then smiled playfully. "No, not really," he laughed.

"You're so mean Lulu, don't tease me like that!" He said and pinned the laughing man on to his back. Lelouch kissed him on the nose, then pulled back smiling. Suzaku's arousal just about shot straight up. Damn. Maybe he was getting some tonight? Because if that wasn't and open invitation then what was? He grinned and kissed back hungrily.

The remote lay farther away from them on the couch, long forgotten. But unfortunately for Suzaku, the television program in which they were watching had changed to something that got both their attention.

_"And now tonight on celebrity news: The most shocking news for today on our favorite actor Suzaku Kururugi. Let's go to Hana for the full story..."_

_"Thank you Ken, I'm standing here now where the scene allegedly took place. At the studio of Lelouch Lamperouge, known lover of Suzaku Kururugi, and currently home to the famous Broadway Musical, Mysteria. According to witnesses, our very own Suzaku Kururugi stormed in and argued with Lelouch, then allegedly attacked famous dance instructor, Pierre Romanase. Suzaku and Lelouch were seen fleeing the scene in their limo and didn't offer any comment at that time. _

_I have here a witness who wishes to share her intake on the story..."_

_The mic was held in front of one of the female dancers. "Yeah it was soooo crazy!" she said with wide eyes. "I've never seen Suzaku before but he just came flying in and started like hitting Pierre! Then he argued with Lelouch."_

_"So there you have it, a shocking turn of events for the famous couple. Has Suzaku gone wild? Is there relationship on the rocks? And how did Pierre get thrown in that mess? Is he the man Lelouch was having an affair with after all? Tune in to Celebrity news for another update-"_

Suzaku sat wide eyed watching the TV that had just been turned off. He gulped. Lelouch gave him a seething look. Dammit, Suzaku cursed. He definitely wasn't getting any now.

**A/N:** Another long chapter! Somebody please tell me they're happy :)


	12. Play Time

**A/N:** A two part mini geass special for you! Enjoy~

**Play Time: Part 1**

"Alright children, it's play time!"

That was their signal to go do whatever they wanted and have fun. Immediately all the little children got up and ran to different parts of the room to play with toys and the like.

"Lulu, let's play house!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Okay but I pick who I am this time!" He pouted and Suzaku shrugged as they both ran to the playhouse. The two dug into the costume box and each pulled out various items. "I'll be the daddy, and you be the mommy," Lelouch said to Suzaku and replaced the hat he had in his hands with an apron.

"Okay," Suzaku smiled and said. He put on the apron while Lelouch put on a hat and tie. He was only happy to play with Lelouch, his best friend in the entire world.

"Okay Suzaku- since I am the daddy, you do all the cleaning and cooking while I go to work," he ordered.

Suzaku pouted. He didn't like that idea. He said, "that's not fair! I don't know how to cook and clean."

Lelouch looked at him with his nose up high (something he'd learned from Schiezel of course) and said, "well learn then. I'm the daddy so I make the rules!"

Suzaku pouted still, but did as his friend said. He was the daddy after all, and he made the rules. But Suzaku still didn't like those rules. He was always the daddy. But even if Lelouch wasn't, he'd boss him around no matter what. Suzaku was play-ironing a shirt when he decided it was time to take charge and lay down the law like his dad did.

"I'm home wifey-poo," Lelouch announced as he walked threw the playhouse door. He furrowed his brows and said, "I do not smell food! This is outrage!" He huffed and folded his arms. He stomped his feet angrily.

"That's cuz you didn't make it!" Suzaku stuck his tongue at out him and stole his tie and hat. "Now I get to be the daddy!" he tried to put the tie on but failed. So he stuck out his chest and said to Lelouch, "fix my tie woman!"

Lelouch gasped. "You suck Suzaku!" he folded his arms across his chest.

"I do not!" Suzaku poked him hard in the chest. Lelouch glared at him, then tackled him to the ground. Suzaku quickly overpowered him and sat on his chest. He smirked down at the boy. "I win so I'm the daddy."

"Oww you fatty you're hurting me..." Lelouch whined.

"Sorry Lulu!" Suzaku got up and helped his friend up gently. "Are you okay? Did I break your stomach?" He looked around for any sign of damage.

Lelouch folded his arms across his chest and said, "hmmf, I probly need to rest for a few days now."

Suzaku gasped. "I'll carry you to the bed, I'm sorry Lulu!" he picked him up, while Lelouch gasped and kicked his legs. "Hey you're tiny Lulu." Suzaku laughed and set him down on the bed.

There was a knock on the playhouse door and Euphemia walked in. "Hi, can I play?" she asked with a smile.

Suzaku forgot about Lelouch and turned his attention to Lelouch's half sister instead with a dreamy smile. "Sure!" he said.

But Lelouch pouted with a frustrated expression and answered, "no! Suzaku and I are playing by ourselfs!" His sister was always bothering them and he just wanted Suzaku for himself.

"Lulu!" Suzaku protested.

"Well what are you playing?" she inquired cutely.

"Don't tell her-"

"House! I'm the daddy and Lulu's the mommy!" Suzaku said cheerfully.

"But two boys can't be marry!" Euphemia giggled.

Suzaku gasped, "they can't?"

"Course not Suzu. I'll be mommy and Lulu can be our baby, kay?" she happily skipped over to them and took the apron, then gave Leloch a binky and bib from the costume box.

Lelouch pouted, and Suzaku shrugged. "Sorry Lulu. We can't be marry." He walked over to Euphemia and play-pretended to be her husband.

"Hubby, I made you supper," Euphemia cooed with a darling smile. The pink apron she wore matched nicely with her pink dress and bright hair. Suzaku was dazzled by her appearance.

"Thank you wife. Now to eat," he sat down next to her and smiled. They pretended to eat from the plastic kitchen-set inside the house, with all of the plastic dining ware and food.

Lelouch watched them interacting happily and pouted more. That's why he wanted to be the daddy! So he could make the rules and not stand by while his sister took over everything, including Suzaku.

"Euphie where did you go- oh you playing house!" Gino opened the door and grinned at them. "Can we play too?" We, meaning Gino, and Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, C.C and Kallen. They crowded inside the house before anyone answered.

Suzaku grinned back and being the friendly little boy he was said, "yeah it'll be more funner that way too!"

"I'm the mommy!" Milly said quickly with a raise of her hand.

Euphemia stood up and said with a smile, "I'm already mommy Milly."

"Well whose the daddy?" Gino asked.

"I am," Suzaku cheered.

"I'll play you paper rock scissors for it!"

"Uh... okay!"

Milly flung back her long golden curls and said to Euphemia, "I'm a better mommy."

Shirley spoke up next to her, "Milly don't be mean to Euphy..." She shied away when said blond gave her a look.

A little girl with long green hair shook her head. "Kallen," she spoke to her best friend, "how bout we play this house too? I be the customer and you be the pizza man." In her arms she hugged close a miniature yellow plushy with three legs, two arms and a hat, her cheese-kun.

The only girl with short hair, Kallen responded, "Ceecee, I'm a girl. That won't work."

"Hmm... maybe so, but I am a queen so I dub you royal pizza man." She tapped Kallen on the head with Cheese-kun's tiny hand.

"But I don't have any pizza."

"Then you die," the green-haired girl said with a straight face. Her eyes wandered away from the pouting girl in front of her and saw something interesting. "Hey look, it's little Lulu. Let's go see if he has pizza. C'mon cheese-kun." The two girls flocked over to the pouting boy in a bib.

"Lelouch, why are you wearing that?" Kallen couldn't contain her laughter and C.C. giggled along with her.

"I was playing with Suzaku until Euphy showed up," he said as he watched the group who were still arguing over who get's to be the mother.

"That poop face! Want me to beat her up for you Lelouch?" Kallen was quick to jump to her best friends (practically idol's) aid when he was upset.

"Kallen, Euphy is Lulu's sister. He would never hurt her!" C.C. said with a mischievous grin.

Lelouch glared at her with a pout. "And that's why this sucks!"

The two girls sat on either side of him on the small bed and watched the group interact. "Hmm..." C.C. rubbed her chin in thought. "We could always make Suzu fall in love with you instead."

Lelouch turned pink. "What are you saying CeeCee? Suzaku likes girls and I'm a boy," he pouted. He looked over and caught Suzaku's eye, who waved at him with a goofy smile. This made Lulu blush harder and turn away. "Besides, who said I wanted him to love me anyways..."

Kallen nodded. "That's right Lulu! You don't need that dumb boy anyways!"

C.C. looked at both of them as if they had gone mad. With a quick bonk on the head to her trusty sidekick, Kallen, and her favorite boy Lulu, she sorted them out. "You two need to dream a little more. Suzu has the potential to love Lulu, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Hmm Ceecee what's PO-tenn-shull?" Kallen asked, cocking her head to one side.

Lelouch answered for her. "Potential, capable of becoming or possessing the ability to do, or being possible in an ability or act."

Kallen nodded, amazed at how smart Lelouch was. "So how do we get Suzaku to know his potential?"

"Leave it to cheese-kun and I!" The green-eyed girl cheered in deadpan. She held up her doll and marched away. Kallen shrugged along with Lelouch, and then scurried off after her friend.

Lelouch was watching the others play, after they had settled on reasonable and fair roles for everyone. Ceecee and Kallen were huddled together, probably plotting something, for a short while. Then they came back over to Lelouch, all smiles and triumphant looks on their round faces. "I have a plan..." she said, pulling Lelouch in closer.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
